


Can't you see it

by Yust_Maaike



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Nap of a Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yust_Maaike/pseuds/Yust_Maaike
Summary: A figure a ghost wandering around the woods following a star.-----------------A Tomorrow x together FF
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was roaming around the woods following a star as I passed by trees and bushes searching for my friends, the night only began to darken further I couldn't see the star on the end anymore.

Yet I turned out that I wasn't in the wood anymore but outside a burned down house I cloud see the ashes as well as a door that was still on fire I walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob it was cold, strange I thought.

Now I was somewhere i was previously at a festival the "starlight festival" where we made the promise yet again alone again I couldn't find them.


	2. I

"Alright, take ten guys!"  
With a collective sigh, we all slumped to the ground of the practice room. I leaned back against the mirror and caught my breath as I watched Soobin force himself back to his feet to grab water bottles from the corner of the room. He handed them out to the rest of us, and I took mine gratefully and chugged half of it in a single sip.

After a few minutes of silence and resting the others stood up and stretched for a second looking at me in silence if I came to, as is stood up I suddenly felt a pain shot through my shoulder but shake it off and followed the others.

As we walked in our dorm it was still a mess we had a discussion and It's got a little out of control so even if we where tired we had to clean up first, I saw in the corner of my eyes that kai aswel as Taehyun tried to slip away into there bedroom I loudly cleared my throat and they froze in there spot 

"where do you think you two are going?"

I ask them they looked at me as I looked at them and sight knowing they didn't want to but they had to they got to the couch and started cleaning.

After the cleaning party every was half asleep in the couch I looked around to see that the Taehyun was cuddeling whit Yeonjun while soobin cuddled whit kai I sniled and walked to the kitchen to make some food for all of us.

A few days ago we where stil getting ready to Debut as txt and our brother group bts for there new album, now where here together although there had been things happening that I didn't understood.

I've started to have shoulder pain if though we bearly practice yet I toke allredy paying killers, the other member also experienced pains but they didn't wanted to talk about it to me nor the pdn si-hyuk hyung.

Anyway after a bit a women them up and we all eat.

"Guys aren't yall excited for our first album?"

The youngest ask as the others nod yet soobin and Taehyun just shrugged and ate it's like they where stil in the same mood as this morning before and after the fight.

"Soobin hyung"

I called to him and smiled as we got to the kitchen and did the dishes together.

"Hyung, why are stil angery at Taehyun?"

I asked him he turend around and groand and left the room leaving me alone to continue whit the dishes.


End file.
